character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Leon Scott Kennedy (Canon, Composite)/Custerwolf98
Summary Sometimes heroes are crafted by gods or genetically engineered, or even delivered on a silver platter to be the worlds savior. And sometimes, one noble fellow just wants to help people out and do the right thing, even if they have to go through some of the most soul-melting horror imaginable. But fighting foes is not the only way to survive this horror. It begins with defeating pain. With defeating fear. Return to Evil. It seemed like existing couldn't get any worse. Leon Scott Kennedy had just experienced a brutal breakup, and now he was hung-over and late to work at the prestige Raccoon City Police Department, the opportunity of a lifetime. He looked around. Streets; Gas Stations. He didn't see anyone. It was like everyone had come and gone to bingo. When he finally did find bodies, they were only ones of those he was supposed to help to vie for his flesh. Finally, he met up with fellow humans Claire Redfield, Sherry Birkin and the woman who would change his life forever, one Ada Wong. After seeing the haunting fate of so many lives he swore more than ever to put to justice those who would cause such madness, and made it to salvation, with it being up to him and his friends to take out Umbrella. Since then, he's become a US agent, saved many lives and squashed many an attempt to deal in biological tomfoolery, sometimes with a heavy toll on his soul. But above it all, he's one of the worlds finest, and always ready for action. Powers and Stats Tier: At Least High 7-C, Possibly 6-B, ''' '''2-C, 2-A, Possibly High 2-A Would be Higher with G Virus ( See Feats) Name: 'Leon Scott Kennedy, Leon Scoot Kennedy '''Origin: 'Resident Evil 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''21 during the Raccoon Incident, at least 36 as of Vendetta, would be 42 in the current year '''Classification: '''Human, G-Human '''Powers and Abilities: Body Manipulation, Enhanced Senses and Natural Weaponry '''via the G-Virus, 'Reactive Evolution and''' Reactive Power Level and Adaptation, and Body Control ( Utterly superior to the T-Virusin every way and the Embodiment of Strength the Perfect Organism and continues to only grow stronger with every healing and form ( here's one instance in form Three where his body generates sheer steam from the boost ), and constantly self-evolving to transcendental levels,With the G Virus one's form "changes every moment" , likley refering to the rate of evolution and somatic cell division G allows. G transcends the concept of evolution and creates different types of cells, and the True G-Virus would fodderize all of this, see Tyrant and Licker pages) from the virus. Types 1,2,3 and 7 'Immortality '(Utterly superior to the T-Virus in every way and the Embodiment of Strength the Perfect Organism and continues to only grow stronger with every healing and form , and constantly self-evolving, to transcendental levels, and the True G-Virus would fodderize all of this, see Tyrant and Licker pages) ( Absorption, Biological/Power'' ''( G caused Lisa Trevor's miraculous survival of a prototypical version of the Nemesis Alpha Parasite, infamous for killing its hosts on contact or at least ravaging their bodies, as can be seen with a certain Pursuer. Upon the parasites introduction to her body, it was nearly instantly massacred without a second thought and utterly absorbed into her very being on a genetic level. She then gained near-perfect control of her own NE-Alpha powers, to borderline the same extent as Nemesis himself, albeit with only as much as his rampaging Super-Self. A previously completely normal child prior to experimentation basically gained power ( also note her very own G-Eye) and stealth speed or just speed, in general, relative to Umbrella's greatest creations and proved to be trouble to a Prototype Virus Wesker who could leisurely dodge bullets and bully Chris, and even blitz him by strolling . (Wesker page to come later. In the meantime see Licker and Tyrant pages). This also shows the virus's pure power and sheer scope of its genetic manipulation, and this is its earliest discovered primordial stage before William even started even working on it, let alone the true version. This could also explain how her mind and body were able to endure the sheer agony of at least two decades, even three decades of P and T-Virus experimentation. Also, this can be done with only a touch, or in this case, a stabbing, with said victims ( an entire group) being practically disassembled into lego blocks and then into pure organic matter to be instantly digested. These absorptions can also further speed up the already rapid healing and transforming; absorbing these zombies allows Simmons to first generate some mass / more of these same limbs he already generated offscreen before this point around him, then enter his Third Form in half a minute while dazed and while being eaten by a mob of zombies , than instantly recuperate and double to triple in size in moments from these absorptions. An onscreen example of instant recovery from absorption-induced regen, not even the regular regen. Keep in mind this is an already nerfed fodder G-Virus diluted with two other viruses that do not have absorbtion abilites), ''Acid Manipulation or Poison Manipulation ( G-creatures can poison their victims, requiring them to ingest blue herbs to remove it), Flight '( some instances of flight from the Biohazard 2 Manhua), ''Chi Manipulation, Body Strengthening, Chi Emission, Chi Sensing, Movement ( some instances of ki usage in the Biohazard 2 Manhua),' ''' Soul Manipulation (and resistance to it)'' ( some instances of soul manipulation in the Biohazard 2 Manhua),'' ''Fire Manipulation (some instances of fire manipulation in the Biohazard 2 Manhua. Simmons can set zombies alight just by stabbing them, with no T-Veronica blood touching them at all, just a bug limb .),' Existence Erasure( some instances of existence erasure in the Biohazard 2 Manhua), 'Biological Manipulation, Shape Changing Genetic Level, Molecules '( some instances of biological manipulation from the Biohazard 2 Manhua),( Utterly superior tothe T-Virus in every way and the Embodiment of Strength the Perfect Organism and continues to only grow stronger with every healing and form , and constantly self-evolving to transcendental levels,and the True G-Virus would fodderize all of this, see Tyrant and Licker pages) 'Healing '(some instances of healing from the Biohazard 2 Manhua), 'Regeneration ', '''Low-High (some instances ( context here for second instance: "A more surprising thing has happened. Gradually, flesh actually combined into a human form. He... is Leon!" (Chinese: 更奇的事情又發生了，血肉竟慢慢組合成一個人形，他——就是LEON！; Pinyin: Gèng qí de shìqíng yòu fāshēngle, xiěròu jìng màn man zǔhé chéng yīgè rénxíng, tā——jiùshì LEON!)of regen from the Biohazard 2 Manhua),( Utterly superior to the T-Virus in every way and the Embodiment of Strength the Perfect Organism and continues to only grow stronger with every healing and form , and constantly self-evolving to transcendental levels,and the True G-Virus would fodderize all of this, see Tyrant and Licker pages)(William, in particular, has regened from puddles and eyeballs. Immediately upon injecting himself with G, it immediately got to work its magic, already nearly fulling healing him in seconds, and the True G-Virus would surpass this. In Darkside Chronicles, barely 24 seconds after being beaten in his Second Form, William gets good as new and enters his Third Form with a massive boost, complete with double judo kicks, and being able to propel himself through the air with them. After his Third Form becomes dazed and falls into an abysmal chasm and only ten seconds later, twice as quickly as last time he again heals all damage and gains another massive boost in his Fourth Form and immediately climbs back up higher than where he fell in 3 seconds. Perhaps the best instance of G-Virus regen isn't even from G itself, but from the Chrysalid Virus, a fusion of T-Veronica and G's double nerfed DEVIL Vaccine version, a buffed version of C in particular. First Form Derek Simmons is near-instantly grinded into tiny droplets of blood but shows back up later that night for round 2. The C-Virus being a nerfed, already inferior version of G diluted and sullied by T-Veronica, itself a fusion means the true G-Virus would offer near-instant Low-High Regen and a staggeringly high boost in stats from the resulting heal, and vastly higher than that if the host decided to get serious. Speaking of which, the C-Virus despite its dilution shows a teaser of this very trait., as can be seen from the fights themselves, though the extreme pain and gradual loss of smarts make this only partially controllable. Here are two more forms G-Humans would be able to turn on, with none of the drawbacks, and Leon could do all of this. ), Mind Control '( see here, an instance of mind control of other G creatures in the Biohazard 2 Manhua), 'Electricity Manipulation '( some instances of electricity manipulation in the Biohazard 2 Manhua), 'Resurrection and possible Self-Resurrection (See Regeneration), Resuscitation, Undead( The G-Virus can resurrect the dead, and revitalize cellular functions, another thing T cannot do), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Indomitable Will, Resistance To Biological Attack 'for the Virus itself ( see Tyrant page) (even when the infected Sherry was vaccinated by DEVIL, G still survived and albeit in a nerf of a nerfed manner she still retained all G abilities and the C-Virus was 1/3'rd made by it after Sherry's rescue from the city, the other two thirds being T and V), '''Enhanced Superhuman Athleticism, Light Manipulation '( An instance of light manipulaiton from the Biohazard 2 Manhua) After the first arc of the Manhua featuring William and fodder G abilities, in the Artificial Island arc and onwards where all the spiritual stuff and the full extent of G's abilities are revealed Leon himself is infected in Vol. 29 and basically becomes a shonen protagonist for the rest of the Manhua, as the above and soon to come to attest to. '''Size Manipulation and Shapeshifting 'via heal mutations and transformations. G-Virus can infect via 'Radiation Manipulation. 'See here. 'Matter Manipulation '(Leon's body turning metallic from G ). 'Teleportation and possibly Higher Dimensional Existence or Dimensional Travel '( after generating beams of light, Leon, god decide to "go to heaven" and teleport in another flash of light 金光閃閃，都在刹那間失蹤了。. Page for context. Later, Leon and Ada are shown smiling down from above 彩虹出現了，就像預意這個地方有著美好的將來，姖雅等人更見到LEON與ADA望著他們在微笑。. Page for context. ' some instances of teleportation in the Biohazard 2 Manhua.'Heres another instance of teleportation.) [[Duplication |'Duplication ]] ( William not only entered his final form but split into multiple different bodies at once.) Self Sustenance All Types 'with the exception of first form William ingesting T samples, presumably for further evolution since vials of viral liquid would obviously be inedible in the first place. Otherwise, he's never been shown needing to eat at all for the entire Raccoon Incident. 'Illusion Creation (an instance of illusion creation.). Pain Suppression, Possible Weapon Mastery (See Standard Equipment), Telekinesis (See Illusion Creation) Attack Potency: City Block level to Possibly Country level with weapons ( See Standard Equipment section, and Zombie Tyrant and G pages. '''For all intents and purposes Ganados are basically Plaga equivelents of T-Zombies with retained intelligence and mobility. Here for one example of the power of Resi weapons compared to real life, regular handgun bullets can shoot away train car pieces, and then puncture First Form Simmons. Fodder bullets can also tear off entire massive legs from Third Form Simmons, or simple grenades being able to generate massive explosions that blow apart his head, or rocket launchers being able to cause his entire body to end up crumbling apart from simple collisions , and this is without mentioning regular weapons being able to hurt and defeat William and Tyrant level beings, or mere knives being able to do so, which should also be a testament to Leons power), At Least City Block level, Likely Much Higher (' '''Fellow cop Marvin Branaugh , incredibly fatigued from the zombie bite he had sustained the previous day casually caves a zombies head in with a steel gate . Leon himself can do the same . To C-Virus zombies/J'avo no less; (The Chrysalid Virus is a fusion of the fodder version of G, and T-Veronica. J'avo are basically C-Virus versions of Ganado.).Here's Leon lackadaisically impaling C-Zombies with lighting rods, enjoying a nice round of skull squishing all the while. An exhibition of all the ways Leon and friends/enemies can flex on the fodder.) ' Possibly Island to Country level '( Leon the moment after having his head slammed into the ground can kick away First Form William if you dont have a sub-weapon but arent killed by the attack, as can Claire, and in Leon's campaigns he is the one to fight William last, and can stab through his G-Eyes and body in general. He reduces Fifth Form Birkin to a puddle. Leon can also punch-out Humanoid C-Simmons and knock away his First Form. Simmons should roughly scale to William. ) '''At Least Multi-City Block level, Possibly Large town level '( In the Biohazard 3 Manhua he sends Second Form Birkin into a umbrella made metal wall with the sparkshot , then nearly kills him and forces him into his Third Form from the subsequent electricity and flames.) '''At Least Large Town level, Likely Much Higher ( Leon can fight on par with the one who sent him flying into a skyscraper which he was undamaged from ( See Durability Section),as well as Molung the dark dragon, and the other rulers of Different Space. Leon's possessed body effortlessly blew away all three of them with tiny ki blasts . Afterwards Leon broke free from his evil self (See Soul Manipulation in the Powers and Abilities section) and in his own body fought and defeated Inzhagi/god in the final Vol.) ( Chris profile not yet made) '( Leon breaks out of Chris's grabs as easily and quickly as Wesker , deflects his blows and generally matches him despite Chris being nearly bloodlusted.) ' Small Island+ '''( Here it can again be seen that Leon is a weapon unto himself , physically able to hurt Tyrant level beings who can take multi-skyscraper level railguns , 4 of em to be exact, and the shot still travels until it flies offscreen, meaning its even more powerful, maybe even Small City level. For reference . Keep in mind a transformed ( and thusly Possibly Island level, see Tyrant page) Full-Power Nemesis could take an umbrella railgun, the Demon Sword of Paracelsus , from 2 decades previous , and that was a transformed Nemesis, and this was Ariego, a Tyrant-like being ( a fusion of Glenn Arias and Diego Gomez made possible from the Animality Virus,a fusion of T and Las Plagas. Diego fusing with Glenn could count as a transformation and thusly the multiplier. See Feats. ) and vastly more powerful rail-gun compact and streamlined enough to be held by a trained human.) '''Multi-Universe/Low Multiversal level to Multiverse+, Possibly High Multiverse+ physically or with weapons, would be Higher with G-Virus ( In Project X Zone 2 , the Golden Chains can anchor universes/realms/worlds, and summon beings from these worlds by breaching their dimensional walls and tearing apart their seams , through space-time rifts . The members of Ouma can destroy and salvage these same chains , with the cast (including Leon of course. Here's his debut chapter ) being able to defeat them. The Nine-Nine mech, powered by a green egg-like object summoned entities from 6 different universes. These objects were actually part of a mech known as Kyuju Kyu, which was to be the trigger of fusing multiple universes into one channeled through the Centipex Island, but was reduced to 101 pieces before it could do so, each part scattered into various worlds and various times. Two of these pieces became Byaku Shin ( Hundred Gods ), with the Centipex it was connected to creating the chains that lead to the other 99 pieces, the green egg from before being its own egg, meaning with only two pieces of its body Byaku Shin and the Centipex it was fused to could create chains that conjoined the 100 universes that make up the multiverse and damaging them, leading to the cross-over shenanigans ( Similar chains can be seen on its body) . The Song of Rifts, albeit gradually, was regardless going to consume and fuse the entire multiverse into one massive one. Shin was also being further empowered by Ouma. Shin can also use the Golden Chains for combat purposes. Shin and the Centipexes symbiotic relationship also meant that its death caused the island to start to collapse . Being one of the playable protags Leon would thusly be worth from 2-100 universes. This is only regular human Leon. With the G-Virus multiplier (See Feats) a composite Leon would be multiverse level, and would grow stronger still with self-evolution, healing and transformations.) Specifically, with all of the same heal boosts and amount of forms William went through, when rounded a composite Leon would be worth at least 330,000,000,000,000,000 universes (See Feats). Whats more the rifts transcend time and finite dimensions, "dimensions" likely referring to universes in this context, as most of such talk throughout the game refers to universes as dimensions, meaning Byaku Shin, and by extension Leon could be High Multiversal+. Speed: At Least Hypersonic, Possibly High Hypersonic or much Higher'' ( Aside from blitz moments he can for the most part keep up with Williams forms, see G page. Leon can also keep up with and defeated Simmons. Simmons should roughly scale to William.)' ''At Least High Hypersonic+, Likely Higher '(Leon and Leons possessed body can easily shoot missles out of the air with his lightning, making him and his lightning alike this fast. Info on top missles speed.) (Chris profile not yet made) ''( Leon blitzes an on guard and nearly bloodlusted Chris, and matches him blow for blow despite not being bloodlusted himself.)'' At Least Supersonic',' Likely Higher ' (Leon can dodge machine gun fire from an entire elite squad of troops at once and casually fight zombie dogs on a ducati in a crowded road, and later drive said ducati in a cramped hallway and use it like a rocketin the Ariego ( a fustion between Glenn Arias and Diego Gomez made possible from the Animality Virus ) fight. In RE4 Leon casually tosses his knife into Salazars hand that neither him nor one of the Verdugo that Leon fights later even notice anything's happened for roughly 1-2 seconds. Leon than dodges the knife thrown back at him by said Verdugo.)'' 'FTL+ to Massively FTL( Dodges an entire room full of lasers multiple times in a row, and caps it off by finnesing it off a wall, which you can do despite running towards said lasers before hand. and lasers were proven to be MFTL. See https://physicsworld.com/a/laser-smashes-light-speed-record/) MFTL+ '( By virtue of being able to keep up with William and those that would scale to him, and the likes of Pyron and Byaku Shin) 'Lifting Strength: (Chris profile not yet made) '( Leon breaks out of Chris's grabs as easily and quickly as Wesker, deflects his blows and generally matches him despite Chris being nearly bloodlusted.) 'Striking Strength: At Least City Block level, Likely Much Higher| Possibly Island level| At Least Multi-City Block level, Possibly Large Town level| At Least Large Town level, Likely Much Higher| (Chris profile not yet made)|| At Least Large Town level, likely Higher, Possibly Small Island+| Multi-Universe/Low Multiversal to Multiversal+, Possibly High Multiverse+, would be Higher with G-Virus Durability: Possibly Island level '( Leon the moment after having his head slammed into the ground can kick away First Form William if you dont have a sub-weapon but arent killed by the attack, as can Claire, and can endure Williams attacks in general. See Williams Attack Potency and Feats sections) '''At Least Large Town level, Likely Much Higher '( In the Biohazard 2 Manhua Leon is punched into a skyscraper with no damage.) 'At Least Large Town level, Likely Much Higher '( someinstances of taking multiple blows from Tyrants and Tyrant level threats enough to send him and trains flying dozens of feet) '''Low Multiversal to Multiversal+, Possibly High Multiverse+|''' Would be Higher with G Virus''' ( See Attack Potency) Stamina: Impressive '''( Leon's gone through entire apocalypses with many injuries and battles, such as having beaten Tyrants with more than enough stamina to get to a train in a self-destruct countdown,, slaughtered entire hordes of monsters (after a bike chase in a crowded street and driving around until nighttime.), succsessfully enacted campaigns against entire cults and groups such as Los Illuminados with little to no sleep and fought wars such as against the Eastern Slav Republic , and come out fine with only minor fatigue at worst.) | Endless with G-Virus ( see G page)' 'Range: Melee range normally, Melee to Extended Melee range with knife, Hundreds of Meters with weapons and Ki, Possibly Low Multiversal with Teleportation (See end of Powers and Abilities)' '''Standard Equipment: ' *'Herbs (see here for info on the various types and their effects) ( they insta-heal in-universe and are more than mere gamplay mecanics, they can be used in simple plant form or in aerosol spray and are essentially senzu in a can, see here for spray version) ' *'Many Pistols ' *'Many Shotguns' *'Grenades' *'Many Rifles' ( with infared scope to target weak spots) ''' *Matilda' *'Chicago Typewriter' *'Plaga Removal Laser 412' '( only harms parasites but absolutely ravages them) ' *'Handcannon' *'Flamethrower' *'Spark-Shot' *'Gatling Gun' *'Rocket Launchers , Some more Rocket Launchers, Rocker Launcher Special' *'Power Sword' 'Intelligence: Gifted (Is an elite US agent and has used a gourmet restaurant variety of weapons and fought a wide spectrum of beasties, small or large, survived apocalypses and has outwitted entire militia groups such as Los Illuminados, almost entirely on his own, piloting vehicles all the while, and is unrivaled with a knife or hand-to-hand, matching elite soldier Chris Redfield, despite Chris being unhinged at the time. The best examples of Leon's cutting edge skill) '''Weaknesses: '''His desire to protect others has nearly gotten him killed in the past. '''Feats: Defeating William. Everything from the Biohazard 2 Manhua. Defeating those who can destroy the Golden Chains and those that created them. '''As for the T-Virus's and G-Virus's multipliers, while it's not really stated exactly what type of whale was infected, the most common and largest variety are the 200 ton blue whales. so based on that the base boost from normal to Infected would be an at least 740 times boost ( T-Abyss is not stated to give a larger or smaller boost than the regular one), and given how casually the Malacoda whale was demolishing the Zenobia, this is the absolute bare minimum, and Tyrants, are superior to this by being superior to all other T-created creatures, which would include this; Lickers by virtue of being able to hurt them would also be close to this level which would make them at least 13454 times as powerful as 11 ton regular zombies, and many times stronger than Crimson Heads, which as shown previously already one-shot zombies to begin with, so they would at least be a few times stronger than vanillas. Superior Licker types would be even greater than this. Applying this same multiplier to Malacoda Whales if they transformed further would make T-Infected Whales Possibly Island level. Tyrants would also have even higher versions of these multipliers by virtue of being the ultimate T-Virus beings So the base T-Virus mulitplier would be 740, Likely Higher, with a high end of at least 13454 one from the total amount of transformations/V-ACT, and Tyrants would undergo these transformations much quicker than other creatures. If they transformed further after entering their Base Super Form this True Super Form and not a misnomer/resulting boost would be astronomical, at least 3982384000 tons, or Small Island level. And this would only be the vanilla versions. And the G-Virus and especially the True G-Virus would a vastly larger multiplier than even this. With every Self-Evolution. With Every Heal. With Every Form. With Every Ki Power-Up. Or the G-Host could simply absorb you and your power or simply erase you from existence to spare themself the trouble. As for an exact estimate on a G-Virus multiplier, the problem is we dont really see a base form G-William with any feats as he immediately goes into his first transformation by the time he reaches Hunk's team. What's more this is the improper G-Virus meaning this would be a huge lowball. As the G-Virus is greater than the T-Virus the base form multiplier alone would have to be superior to the base forms of Tyrants, which would be at least 148,000 tons, likely double at full-power given the mass increase. Assuming pre-G William is a ton for the sake of not going through the hoops of converting joules to hundreds of thousands of tons from a average human William to G forms, with G being at least partially stronger than T, the G-Virus multiplier would be a bare minimum 296,000 times boost, which is already tremendously higher than the T-Virus's V-ACT multiplier, and although G doesnt really have V-ACT, the multiplier for the initial transformation beyond base should be at least the same as V-ACT, and even higher with healing and self-evolution. For convenience lets say each of those are a two times boost. So a doubling of Base Form William from healing would make him 592,000 tons, making post first proverbial zenkai Base G-Human William roughly at least Large Town level+. Afterward he enters his first proper transformation when he gets to Hunk and friends, so 592,000 times 13454 makes at least 7,964,768,000 tons, now making William Island level and at least more than double even transformed Tyrants ( and by extension canon Nemesis and possibly stronger than a hypothetical transformed Tyrant R.). Rounded that would be 8 billion tons. In Resident Evil 2 either prior or during the first form fight depending on the version William gets a visible heal boost doubling him to at least 16 billion tons, and after the fight he would logically gain another heal boost, further double him to at least 32 billion tons. Later on he then enters his Second Form, meaning another doubling to at least 64 billion tons, now Island+. Double that again for another offscreen post battle heal boost and now you have at least 128 billion tons, now Large Island level. With another transformation into the Third Form we now have at least 256 billion tons; Whats more during the Third Form fight in RE2make he gains another on-screen heal boost so potent he leaks steam from his body, taking us to at least 512 billion tons, getting us close to Large Island+.. With next heal boost we're now at at least 1,024,000,000,000 tons, Now we're in Small Country country. With yet another transformation into the Fourth Form we're now at at least 2,048,000,000,000 tons. Yet another heal boost later and now its at least 4,096,000,000,000, roughly Small Country+. One more heal boost later before the Final Form and now its become at least 8,192,000,000,000 tons, Now we're in the united states of Country level. Last but not least is the Final Form at at least 16,384,000,000,000 tons. But surprise! In RE2Classic William gets back up again meaning the true final heal boost clocking him in at least 32,728,000,000,000 tons, close to half of Country level, tho given the unruly nature of this form it could be weaker. So at the end of it all the furthest the total G-Virus multiplier has gone is a at least 32,728,000,000,000 when rounded.The most important thing to keep in mind is that limiting all of the forms past form one as well as every heal boost to a 2 times boost is as much of a lowball as possible. If William continued to live longer past this point the mass and multiplier likely would have kept going and going until any calculator would break, and with the True G-Virus all of this would likely be manual, and as shown from Simmons, practically instantaneous, and the more a G-Human fights and the longer they live, evolving and evolving, quickly healing and healing, its difficult to say how big the total multiplier would get for any old G-Human at that rate, let alone William or Leon. Thats not all either. A succsessful offspring of a G-Human, especially in the case of the true G-Virus would be even greater than the parent , and these offspring themselves would be able to reproduce, this time asexually, and can do so pretty much instantly and constantly , and the next generation offspring would likely be greater than the previous and so on, and the rate of this reproduction cannot be measured . For modesty lets say each next generation is simply twice as strong as the last. This means a succsessful Third Generation Offspring of William with the true G-Virus in a fifth form would be at least 1,310,091,200,000,000 tons, Continent level. This cycle would keep going with each generation, and again this is just 2 times for as modest a lowball as possible, and of course this isnt factoring in how many heal boosts or forms the previous generation ever took prior to reproduction, so with each generation the total multiplier would only continue to grow. Also, weapons being able to hurt William by his Fourth or Fifth Forms would make them Country level, and Low Multiversal for being able to hurt Byaku Shin. And in the Biohazard 2 Manhua Leon, containing the true G-Virus post William Arc can do and resist all of the aforementioned. '''Key: Leon Kennedy ( Resident Evil 2, Re2make, Biohazard 2 Manhua and many other media) Notes: Some awesome resident leon music treats , relaxing ones , the raccoon war in musical form and other things to enjoy while reading. Others 'Notable Victories:' 'Notable Losses:' 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Custerwolf98 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 8